Why can't you? Why can't I?
by Brave New You
Summary: Why can't Lily just see James for what he is? Why can't James get her to realize how much he feels for her. And that its all genuine. After a night of harsh words, we find out.
1. Chapter 1

Lily sighed. Turning to James she checked him up and down. He had on a suitable outfit, nothing horrible, yet it wasn't fabulous. His tie was loose and hanging. She grunted.

"Fix it." she said looking at his tie. "Your not messing this up for me. Just because you were the _only_ one I could get to come with me, doesn't mean..." but the rest of it was a mere mutter.

James rolled his eyes and fixed his tie up. Putting his pointer and middle finger between his neck and collar of the shirt, he loosened it so he was a bit more comfortable. Clearing his throat, he continued walking when they reached the apparation point.

When they apparated into the APHall, which was short for Apparation Hall, they were met by many other Wizards and Witches of the Magical Law Enforcement group. James, having been working for the Ministry as an Aurour his whole life, practically, since he was out of school, recognized many people and found it easy to be there all of the sudden. On the other hand, Lily was nervous. She'd be getting her promotion today, and she knew people, but not like James did. James was an Aurour, and the best one yet. He got tons of attention from the Ministry, as if girls wasn't enough, and she was pretty new game. She moved a bit closer to James as some important looking people passed by and brushed her shoulder. A women with hair that fell down to a bit below her shoulders, and a pair of thin set glasses and a friendly gleam in her eyes smiled back and walked back over to them.

"So sorry about bumping into you like that. Hello James--Oh, excuse me, I'm Madam Bones, simply Amelia if you must." Amelia said with a kind hearted smile towards Lily. With a look back at her fellow employers, she gave them a quick smile, rolled her eyes at the 'highly important looking people' and walked back over to them.

After some amount of introductions, Lily started to relax, and began moving a bit more away from James as she did so. When she finally came to meet her new boss, she let out a long sigh. Micheal McConnell. He was pretty high in command for the Magical Law Enforcement departmentals. He was a bit heavy, and stood somewhat tall, with a thinning spot in the center of his head, while the rest of his hair showed as grey/black. She yanked James by the cuff of his sleeve, and walked over to Mr. McConnell.

"Ah, Lily. I've heard great things about you from your former employer, or trainer, your very good at what you do. I've also heard a bit about you being skilled in serious magic, almost became an Aurour. Well, were lucky to have someone like you with us." the slightly thick boned man said with a chuckle.

Lily gave a smile and took in a sharp breath. "This," she said motioning a hand slightly to James, from the 2 feet distance that was in between them, that--_ahem_--she had put there. "Is my friend, James Potter." she said dropping her hand back. She shook Mr. McConnell's hand. "Its a great pleasure to meet you Mr. McConnell." she said as she let go of his hand.

"Oh no no **_no_**, the pleasure is all mine my good friend. Ah yes, James, Mr. Potter, your parents were very skilled and I see they didn't just throw that skill down the drain. I've heard great things about you too." he said as he shook James' hand as well. "I hope you two have a great time then." he said with one last smile and gave a hearty laugh as he saw a collegue of his and walked over to the thin lanky man he'd seen on the other side of the room.

Lily wandered here and there, James tagging along, sometimes going off to talk to other people. Lily noticed one particular time when he'd gone off to talk to a blonde, in a rather form fitting dress that, in Lily's opinion, was shorter than it should've been. Her eyes narrowed as she saw her twirl her hair like a little girl and giggle at whatever mark he'd just made. He'd done this with two girls, and Lily was about to kill him, when the night ended.

James and Lily said goodbyes to many, Lily particularly stopping to say goodbye to Mr. McConnell, and James saying a good goodbye to Amelia Bones, for she was a good, dear friend of his.

They headed to the APHall to go home.

* * *

Lily turned towards James, biting back her anger as she spoke. "Why did I invite you? I knew you'd turn up to be some sort of stupid dumb..." she went on under her breath. They had been snipping at each other ever since they got to the apparation point in Lily's town.

James' head jerked towards her as he too entered her house and they both stopped in her kitchen. He let out a breath and spoke. "Lily. I was being myself, and you said yourself I wasn't your date. I knew I wasn't going to get closer to you than to have you introduce me and Lily, that was even about a good 3 feet away! I'm not going to ruin my night, and not talk to other women. There were tons there, and I had every right!" he said wondering how she could get so mad about this when she hated him.

Lily glared at him. "Potter, you were there as my so called 'date' and that means you act like one. I may have said, "_and this is my friend, James Potter_," but that doesn't mean your inquired to not be my date! You were there, not for flirting purposes! Your the dumbest git I've known Potter. The **dumbest**." she said in a small of 2 breaths, and one very very short one to say his name in the beggining.

James couldn't take it. She'd always refused him, hated him, didn't want to touch him and never cared about who he flirted with or was with. And now, when she hates him, she's telling him that he can't flirt with other women, at least not around her. He let out a frustrated sigh, and then groaned loudly with more frustration. He managed to say most of his next part without much yelling.

"Lily! Your a kiss up girl, whos always gotten straight good grades yet still manages to look like you do. Beautiful. You're a goody-two-shoes, and always turning me down. You shove people off like peices of dirt that fell onto your shoulder. You really. _**Really**_ expect people to let you walk all over them, or do you just expect me to since I'm the one that even trys on you Evans? You've been nothing but horrible to me, and even after your friends give you advice to be nicer to me, or**anyone** Evans, you just shove it off like their advice just isn't good enough for your problem. You don't want me at all, you hate me, and you couldn't want anything less to do with my life. You don't act like those girls who really desire me, which, Evans, may be pleasent at various amounts of times..."

Lily's eyes narrowed at every word he said. Her face went from her usual distaste for him, then to anger, then to her boiling red-head temper, and then she went complete flushed with anger. That is, until she heard what he said after.

"...and that, Lily Evans," he said taking a shuddering breath, for tears were actually threatening to fall from his eyes, and he blinked them back for they had started stinging, "is exactly the reason why I am so in love with you. You aren't like those other girls; you actually want to resist me, and your not swooning over my every smile and **_trait_**!" he said as a tear actually fell loose but he blinked hard enough it smeared into a wet blur below his eye. He put much emphasis on trait.

Lily stood there, unable to think. With his last words, James turned on his heel and walked briskly out of the room, and then out of the house. As he walked down the street he promised himself he'd give up. He wouldn't try anymore if this was what she was going to do. And when he and Sirius had problems, they went to drink it off. Guarded drinking, not too much, just some. But he was complete out and needed more. So he headed off to his Manor, once setting foot inside, threw his traveling cloak onto the ground by the front door, slammed it shut, and grabbed a Firewhiskey.

With a shuddered sigh he sat down infront of the fire and began to think, taking long hard swings of his drink as he did. What had he done so wrong, for her to hate him like she did? He whipped away a trail that had apparently blazed down his cheek while he was furiously walking to the nearest apparation point from Lily's house. What? Why couldn't he just know why?

--

So how do you like it? I like it a lot. Pretty proud of it. First chapter, and I deffinetly will make its rating worth the stories while. This is simply a beggining. It'll get muy interesante. Lol, reviews? ) I love 'em.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily hadn't gotten much sleep, and woke up regretting even opening her eyes. I mean, for Merlin's sake it was 1am. She groaned and thought about last night. Then she froze, she had to call Sirius. James could be seriously upset and she was stupid enough to have said he'd be fine. She knew it wasn't true, but she was Lily...

She scrambled out of her bed and showered very quickly, not bothering with her hair, so it looked a bit wet still and clung to her collar bone. She breathed in and then out long and hard, and with a pop apparated out to Sirius' flat.

--------------

"Good Merlin Woman! Would you warn me the next time!" came a deep booming surprized voice. Sirius Black's ruffled long black hair almost stood on end at the sudden pop. He was happening to drift off into a long awaited sleep at that very moment. He cursed under his breath and glared at Lily.

Lily growled at him and flattened out her white shirt that exposed her collar bone, and was tight around her curves. Her long neck was exposed and was drapped with a long doubly rapped pearl necklace. Her skirt was simply a black one, that came just above the knee. It wasn't clingly. Sirius had stopped glaring and tried to catch his breath from the sudden surprise.

"I need your help." Lily said, her wet hair still clinging to her like she'd just come in from a terribly rainy night. She cursed for not drying her hair.

"You know, James would find your wet state very sexy right now?" Sirius said clearly trying to annoy her to Merlin's edge. What happened wasn't what he expected.

Lily froze and choked back tears that dared to spill out like a sprinkler. "He--Is he alright? We need to find him. I--I yelled at him last night, and we--we faught and oh god. Just come on you prat." she said grabbing his cloak, throwing it over his face, and grabbing his arm so that when she apparated, he followed suit.

When they arrived in James' flat, they were in the kitchen. Sirius was wabbling from the sudden departure and making sure he had all his 'precious parts' with him still. He was still taking all the information Lily'd shot at him not minutes before.

Lily's scream jerked him out of his stupor. James was on his couch in his flat's living area, his body half off the cushioned vintage style couch, half still on, a firewhiskey bottle loosely clutched in his hands. There were about 3 bottles empty on the floor, one empty behind him on the side table. His mouth was parted a little bit in a way that made Lily shiver because it made him look damn sexy. She cursed under her breath. He could be dead you git! she said to herself. His hair was ruffled from that bad habbit of running his hands through it, and it fell here and there, one peice desiding to stick to his forhead. He was still breathing, and thumped to the ground loudly. Lily jumped slightly and waited for him to do something, while Sirius stared wondering why his friend drunk himself into a stupor.

A loud groan/moan came from James as he hit the floor and he rolled over to look up at them. A sloppy sexy grin swiped his face and he jumped up onto his feet (apparently still drunk; he was wabbly and his head hurt deadly) and he walked over to Lily.

Lily eyed him and rolled her eyes. He was drunk, and when he became sober again he'd be all mad at her. She sighed. "James... I--"

"Nope! No, you know you look ..." he paused to think "... damnable in that shirt. Really, you shouldn't wear it around me, it'll only make me want to take it off...you." he said closing his eyes shut tight at the hard throb his head gave. He opened them to find a snickering Sirius and a wide-eyed Lily.

"Are you even.. mad about what I said? I know your drunk, but you'd still--still be mad surely." she said looking at him like he was the biggest idiot on the planet. Sexiest biggest idiot on the planet that is, she corrected herself. Why was she thinking about this?

James frowned. "Y--yes. But... see Lily, I don't care anymore. I guess your right, so... so yeah." he said and he fell back onto his couch dropping the firewhiskey he'd been holding loosely the whole time. He rubbed his head as he began to feel a tad more sober. About 6 firewhiskeys could do this to someone, normally kill a man, but James was experienced in two major things, drinking, and sex. He was after all, the most saught after man since Merlin knew when, in Hogwarts, or even in his office as an Auror. He looked up at Lily now with a serious face.

Lily sighed. She turned around to Sirius and pulled him over to the side so James couldn't hear her, "Sirius, could you head home I really just need to ta--"

"Yes. I'm.. eh not sure I want to see where this goes to. Whether it be good or bad." he said with a small chuckle and apparated out, his goodbye being a goodluck look to Lily.

She turned around to James. "James... listen. I'm terribly sorry about what happened last night, or well just a few hours ago." she said noting it was only 1:20am. "Really.. I am." she said looking at him.

James just looked at her. He may have been drunk, but he knew what he was doing, and that he was looking at the most beautiful woman in the world, her hair wet and clinging to her thin, rather seducting neck bone (one of his weaker points.. might I add), and her clingy shirt. He snapped back to reality and looked at her. "I--Lily I just wanted you to see that I'm ... I'm not that horrible. I just wish you'd see that. But--but now I think you never will." he said, his head flopping a tiny bit to one side because it felt so light from his terrible headache. He went back to admiring that damnable neck of hers.

Lily took a sharp intake of breath, his tie was loose, his shirt slightly undone, and ruffled, his hair messed up and that glazed look of lust in his eyes made her wild. She couldn't deny he was deffinetly not lacking in the looks department, and she'd always known that. She just wasn't one to give into that kind of stuff. She was too busy thinking/admiring him to notice he'd gotten up and was standing in front of her now. "James--" she said with a shudder. "I do see you that way. Now. I do. I'm so sorry... but... your just so.. not lacking and--everyone seems to..." she couldn't go on. She was staring into his hazel brown eyes with those cute little speckles of silver blue spilt throughout them which made it seem that he had tiny galaxies in his eyes. She swallowed hard. Cold shower Lily, COLD SHOWER! she thougt roughly in her mind, while the other part of her argueed saying "oh no girl, your staying here tonight... well this morning."

James tilted his head and his lips lazily parted a bit that way that made Lily want to grab him and snog his brains out. "Its okay Lily." he said in a raspy husky voice and leaned closer to her, staring straight into those green orbs in a way she couldn't turn away for any chance in the world.

Lily nodded ever so slightly and said "alright" in the faintest whisper as she leaned in to0, their lips meeting. Softly at first, but as soon as the impact happened, James made it deeper, and more passionate. Lily just followed, knowing this was exactly what she wanted, but somehow exactly what she feared. His tounge gently grazed her bottom lip, and with a gasp she accepted, parting her lips, as the two of them massaged each other's mouths. A warm sensation heated all throughout her body as she kissed him harder.

She knew she'd fall in love with him if it went too far. "Well you prat whats so BAD about that? I mean just look at the boy. God if I weren't an imaginary subconsious what I would do with him!" said Lily's bad side. Lily's good side couldn't even arguee back, because they were both agreeing that they wanted this too much to arguee.

As quickly as their lips met, did their kiss become rougher and more passionate. James had moved his hands to her hips, and Lily had moved those soft beautiful hands he loved into his hair as he went for his weaker spot. His soft kissed made a lacey path down Lily's neck line, then at her collar bone. She sighed and gave a soft moan, gently pulling on his hair, and he came back up for her lips.

James had Lily against the wall in no time, and his hands roamed her body, hers doing the same, eventually comming to rest on his hair again. Lily's long limber leg weaved itself over his, and he moved that leg inbetween her two ones. She was in a state of pleasure she couldn't back out of and she moaned again as he trailed kisses along her neck line and collar bone again. James just smirked under his kisses. Lily did the same as she felt his smirk against her soft collar bone.

Somehow, they'd backed their way into James' room and she was leaning back against it no sooner than you could say 'Merlin.' Lily's hands were busy circling little designs on James back that gave him constant shudders making him just want more. He was, after all sticking by his "I'd love to see you out of that shirt" statement earlier on.

Lily's delicate soft fingers reached down for James' belt buckle and she found it gratefully. With a tug, his pants dropped and he was in his boxers, with his white dress shirt on, and his loose tie begging to be tugged off. James had slid her shirt off over her head, and as soon as it was off, went back to kissing her again. Lily fumbled with James' tie grinning through their kiss. She yanked him onto the bed over her, and undid his tie, throwing it on the floor beside his bed. James couldn't help but grin as well. James worked on Lily's skirt and slid it down to her ankles, then Lily swiped them off in one slick motion, that happened to have rubbed against James and he moaned into the kiss.

Lily delicately, yet still rougly, and almost despratly fumbled with the buttons on James' shirt, finally getting them open, and sliding it smoothly off and onto the floor. Now, all that sepparated them from doing what their bodies had wanted for Merlin only knew how long, was his boxers, and Lily's underwear. James broke off, though reluctantly, and looked into Lily's eyes.

"Lily, are you--"

"Yes James. I'd denied it all my life that I'd never loved you, never liked you, never felt attracted to you. But I do. James I really do. I want this." she said in a soft whisper.

James looked at her again, deeply. "Your the most beautiful woman I've seen Lily. I love you." he said simply and she smiled and pulled his head down into a deep kiss. She whispered low in his ear, "I love you too James."

Lily slid James' boxers off swiftly, and quickly, and James slid his rough hands from much work as an Auror under her back, making her feel warm all over for some reason. He unclasped her bra and subconssiously threw it to the ground.

His hands roamed her body, and eventually reached her underwear and he slid them off gently, also throwing them in the same spot he'd thrown her bra. No sooner than he'd wondered if he was her first, did he enter her. Her gasp, and moan explained it. He was, and he soon wondered if he was right to be doing this. She looked up at him at his pause and gave him a reasuring smile and a small nod that was barely noticable. He kissed her again and they soon fell next to each other with light sweat draping and adorning each other's bodies. James turned to face Lily on his side, as did she, and moved his hand to her face.

"Lily.. Will--Will you marry me?" he asked seamingly looking for something in her eyes. Looking for some hope in her eyes. He needed hope, he needed her.

Lily looked shocked for a moment, but smiled as two tears blazed a hot path down her cheeks. "Theres nothing more than I'd love, than to be your wife James." she said and they both gave a small laugh, James showing he'd been holding back a breath.

"I love you so much Lily." he said in a hoarse whisper.

"I love you too James, I love you too." she said as they fell asleep, James' arm drapped over her side, Lily's head nuzzled in his neck.

----------

Well, I really hope you liked it. I desided to add the intimate scene because I wanted to up it some more. I have a lot more ideas to come so keep reading and all. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

**I Own Nothing! Blah.**

**--Krys, by the way. Its pronounced, Kris, but with a y.**

* * *

"Now.. I know I left my cloak here the other night." came Sirius' voice from the living room. He had been dragged off to James' house yesterday by Lily. He hadn't been worried about James drinking though. If anyone could withstand drinking, it would be James. Sirius could, but after about 3 firewhiskeys he'd probobly start hanging on his last sane nerve, while James could go through 5 and be fine. The next morning he wouldn't be fine, but you got the point.

Sirius fumbled around through James' flat's living room on the couch and under until he found it. Now, he would go check on James. He sighed a heavy one, and arrived at James' door. It was open, and the room had James clothes strewn all over the floor. Sirius paused a moment to study the clothing, for he was a slow one, and realized that unless James' had some serious secrets, that bra didn't belong to him. Sirius' awe state, became a smug grin as he saw the flash of red hair strewn about the girl next to James. Lily and James had apparently come to a ... understanding.

All of Lily's friends knew that she had always felt some sort of attraction to James. She'd say that she went red because of fury and anger, but the truth was that she loved to get mad at him, sometimes she really did get mad at him, but she thought he was rather cute when he tried to act back. Lily's firey temper was of course one of the things James loved about the red headed girl and why he kept asking her out... day after day, after day.

Sirius gave a sly grin again, and apparated out of James' flat stiffling laughs.

----------

Once back in his appartment, Sirius let go all the laughs he'd held in. He shared an appartment with Remus, since Remus' 'problem' kept him out of money most of the time, and he didn't get a place to stay without being kicked out the next day. James lived on his own because he was a much buisier man than the other two. He was a full on, full time Auror, working all the time practically, and out a long time. He needed all the space for he got quite cranky when he got back from work.

Sirius sat down in his kitchen, bringing a cup of hot cocoa (he _was _still a kid at heart) with him, laughing. Remus came in and quirked a brow in Sirius' direction. Sirius usually laughed at the strangest things, and Remus was thinking he lost it and was laughing at his mug. Which would be a bad thing...

"And.. whats so funny? Am I _really_ that ugly?" Remus asked with a grin on his face.

Sirius stopped laughing to tell Remus his findings. "Well, I told you about what happened to James right? After his fight with Lily? Well, they really solved their problems. He shagged her!" Sirius said with a sigh of proudness for his friend.

Remus gave him a glare and said, "Sirius, you'll always be a sex addicted womanizer, but I think thats why me and James still hang with you." he said shaking his head. "So wait... they slept together? Eh, it would've come soon anyway." he said with a small laugh.

He poured himself coffee, for he acted like an adult, and sat down accross from Sirius at the small kitchen table they shared. They were planning on getting a bigger flat, because Ellie and Krys were planning on moving in with them, because they couldn't really afford a brand new flat. So Sirius and Remus said they'd pay for one, with help from James of course.

"**Sirius**!" came a sharp woman's shout from the kitchen door. A tall slim and long legged beauty was standing, leaning against the wall. Her black hair stick straight, was clipped back. She had a white blouse on, that fit taught around her waist and figure, and a pair of jeans. Krys stood there with a glare slapped accross her face. "You do remember that we were moving in **TODAY** right? My bags are already in my guest room, and so are Ellies in hers. Don't even try to hug me Sirius, I know you.. unfortunatly." she said with another glare.

Sirius had walked up to her and attempted to wrap his arms around her waist, but she shoved him back into his seat. Ellie came up behind him and rolled her eyes, her blonde wavey hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Sirius had always wanted Krys, in bed or in general. Krys was your ideal woman. She had a beautiful figure, long legs, a daringly beautiful face, and a attitude and way about her that made you wanna shag her wherever you were. Thats exactly how poor Sirius felt. She obviously, hated him in a friendly sort of mannor.

Ellie was less like Krys, but she was also desirable. In Hogwarts, Krys was the one everyone wanted in bed, Lily was the one everyone wanted to snog and date, and Ellie was the one who was your ideal girlfriend. Ellie had a bit more sense in her than Krys, while Lily had more sense than both of them, though she did snog many boys, and date some here and there. She was pretty stuck up in her younger years.

"So, are you sure you don't want to share my room? And maybe.. we can just skip unpacking?" Sirius asked suggestivly and Krys dared him to continue with a slight grab for her wand. He shut up immediatly.

Ellie laughed and spoke, "So wheres James and Lily? They said they'd be here to help us settle in... god why'd we have to get stuck with you Sirius?" she asked as Sirius kissed her on the cheek and gave her a tight death grip of a hug.

Sirius just shrugged and slurped more hot cocoa.

After glaring at Sirius, Krys said, "Yeah, where are they?"

"_Well_..." said Sirius with a grin.

"Er.." said Remus with a scared look.

Krys walked over to Sirius with a sexy grin and sat on his lap. "Come on Siri-poo, tell me where they are _pleeeeeease_." she said with puppy dog eyes.

Sirius was too busy noticing that she was sitting on his lap to even hear her but he managed a faint okay. "Theyre in bed together after a really good shag." he said casually as Krys got up.

"**WHAT**!" Krys and Ellie said at the same time. "They've had a good shag! What did you do to her Sirius?" Krys said threateningly.

Sirius held his hands infront of him defensivly, "Nothing nothing I swear!" he said gulping.

"Well, we all knew it'd happen sooner or later." Ellie said after calming down.

Krys nodded in agreement but still had a proud grin on her face for Lily.

"So, shall we have some tea while we wait for our dear friends then?" Sirius asked, as both he and Remus jokingly pulled out chairs for the pair of girls. They both rolled their eyes and started a conversation, Krys constantly moving Sirius' hand off her thigh.

----------

Two bright green eyes, that belonged to that of Lily Evans, fluttered open and looked hazily around. "This isn't my room.." she said in a soft mumble.

"No.. its not." James said with a grin from next to her.

Lily jumped but quickly relaxed. She remembered everything from last night, and wasn't as mad as she thought she'd be mad. She was actually quite relieved it'd happened. She was ingaged to James. She couldn't help but wonder if this happened to fast, and as if James was speaking what she thought, he went on.

"And, if you want to see your old room again, go ahead I don't mind. I'd understand if you completely hated me." he said with a slight frown, but none-the-less, grabbed his boxers and slipped them on under the covers. He jumped off the bed and fumbled with something on his dresser.

Lily just gaped at him. He didn't remember what he'd asked her last night? No, he remembered, he just thought she'd be mad about it. Lily sighed. "Well, what if I don't want to go home? Did you think that I said yes for absolutely no reason? James.. I realized a lot last night, and one of those things was that I'd put you on hold for my whole life, no not hold, on permanent lock down from comming into my life. I don't want that anymore. I want this James." she said, a look of true sincerity on her beautiful features.

James sighed. He turned around to her and gave a smile. "So, you do want to marry me then? Really. I mean.. this ins't some boy fantasy." he said with a look of pure hope on his face.

Lily laughed and looked up at him. "Yes, I do. Now, I have to pull my clothes on so.. ahem if you don't mind dear Jamsie." she said motioning to the bed hangings he had around his bed.

James smirked and closed them, as he too grabbed his clothes from the floor. He, because it was his flat, had his clothes with him, so he put on something new. Lily threw on last nights outfit, or this morning's outfit. But she hadn't worn it that long anywho, she thought with a grin.

She undid the bed hangings and knocked into James, who was on the floor, his back to her bending over something. She flipped over him, landing in an uncomfortable position, with her legs around his neck, and her back against the floor. James made a sexy sound and grinned at her, as she slapped him playfully over the arm and straightened herself out.

"Whats that?" she asked sitting accross from him.

James looked up at her with a serious face. "I.. Well, I thought I'd make this real. See, I had this ring for a long while, thinking I'd build up courage to ask you but.. I didn't until last night.. well this morning and..." he stopped and opened the box for her to see. "Will you marry me, the official way I mean, with a ring and all?" he asked with a laugh.

Lily gasped, for a silver ring, with tiny obsidian stones lining a sort of irish looking weave, and a slightly bigger diamond resting in the center shined up at her. "Its beautiful." she said as a bare gasp.

James felt heat rush to his face. He'd hoped for a something like this. He took it out of its holding spot in the little blue velvet box, and slid it on her slender finger. "There.. now its real." he said with a grin.

Lily smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he immediatly wrapped his arms around her waist. They both got up from the floor and something hit James.

"Shit."

"What?"

"Krys and Ellie wanted all out help today with moving in with Sirius and Remus." James said.

"Ohh! Oh god, they'll kill me. Oh god... they'll really kill me.. us!" she said smacking her forehead.

James looked over at Lily not understanding then remembered, they'd be telling their four friends today. If they waited till tomorrow, a very angry Krys and Sirius would come stomping in their general direction. James smiled. "We'll tell em. Though I'm sure in some odd way, Sirius knows already." he said with a laugh.

Lily grinned slightly. "Well, lets go." she said as she grabbed her wand from the floor and fixed her hair in an instant.

"Wait Lily..."

"What--" but she couldn't finish. James pressed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist in one swift movement, and she had her hands running through his hair in an instant. God, he was the best kisser Lily'd ever known in ... forever.

They broke apart, more or less for air, and James grinned at her. Lily grinned back up at him, and they apparated out to Sirius and Remus' flat.

* * *

**tigerlily141 & RockingMaStockings -- Yes, well this chapter might explain it a bit more for you.**

**Sweet Southerner -- I love proposals too. They're so sweet. My friend's older sister was proposed to at the end of a play that her and her boyfriend were in. At the end, he took the mic from the speaker and asked her to marry her. It was so sweet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own.. NOTHING dude.

* * *

**

_Pop_.

"Lily."

"Lily?"

"Lily!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes Ellie. Yes Sirius. And _yes_, Krys I'm Lily. Seriously. And, Sirius _don't_." she said laughing at her friends' reactions, and Sirius' diar need to crack a joke about saying 'Seriously'.

Sirius grinned, then wider, while Krys did the same. Their eyes gleamed with a pride and joy that were all for their best mates. Lily and James looked at each other, then glared right at Sirius.

James kissed Lily's forehead, and at Sirius' goofy happy grin and odd noise, walked over to where the boys were sitting on the couch.

Lily smiled at James, and then walked over to her friends, who took their conversation into the kitchen.

* * *

"I am the happiest best mate right now." said a stupid looking Sirius. "Really, I mean its not every day my best mate goes and gets the girl he loves in bed!"

James slapped him on the forehead, and as Remus snickered, and Sirius glared and rubbed his head tenderly, James spoke. "Shut up you git. And, yes I did but thats not it."

Sirius' eyes widened. "Oooh what did you do? Some new sex move or something, because I'd love to--"

"Sirius! No!" said James and he thwoped him over the head again. "Good Merlin mate, your seriously addicted to sex and DON'T say it, I know... seriously Siriusly. Merlin.." he said rolling his eyes and ready to wonk him over the head once more.

Sirius slapped him on the arm first though to make sure his hand stayed where it was, instead of plastering itself painfully to his forehead. Then he grinned. "Sorry mate, but really. I can't resist the Sirius Serious jokes. But you do have to agree... Alright, I'll shut it!" he said at a life threatening look from James.

Remus snickered with his hand covering his mouth from the arm chair. "So what else happened besides a new sex move that Sirius would surely love to try out some time soon?" he said shaking his head and wondering for probobly the infinitive time in his lifetime why he was friends with these gits.

James grinned. "I asked her to marry me." he said simply, with a goofy grin of course.

Sirius' jaw dropped, and Remus just smiled. "She must've **killed** you--"

"Sirius, really you can't think Lily would sleep with the man, sober might I add, and then say no to a proposal when we all knew she was deadly inlove with James, do you?" Remus asked the highly surprised, and in pain (James thwacked him over the head.. again) Sirius.

Sirius glared at James again, and then gave the same look to Remus as he tended to his forehead gently and carefully. _This_ was why Remus loved them. He smiled, satisfied.

* * *

"Lily! Whats that!" squeaked Ellie. "Its stunning, really. Real silver?"

Krys looked at Lily's ring finger where Ellie's gaze held an admiring sparkle. Her eyes widened, it was a truely beautiful ring. "Really, where? Its nice, worth a lot too from what I can tell." she said with a grin. "Wait.. you didn't get it from--Awww, he must love you."

"Well, yes, I would think so. He wouldn't of proposed to me if he didn't." she said with a devilish grin. She knew Krys' reaction even before she said it.

Krys' mouth formed a perfect "o" shape. Ellie smiled beautifuly, her eyes shinning with a kind of happiness. Ellie was a sucker for such things as proposals. She'd planned out her wedding since she was about the age of 3 when she first saw her older sister's wedding dress.

"No! Wow, were you drunk?"

"I'm so happy for you Lily. We knew you'd realize how you felt soon but--oh wow. I'm so happy for you Lily, really." Ellie said still admiring the perfect ring on her perfect finger. "Merlin, and your marrying before me! Merlin knows Krys would **die** before she gave to commitment with a man."

"Ugh, no! I was not drunk, I was quite sober actually. Thank you Ellie, and yes I know. I thought you would have been married before me. I don't know why though--Krys please, its not appealing. Close your mouth." she said slapping Krys' arm.

Ellie laughed.

"Wow though. I thought you had some seriously good sex the way he kissed you and you didn't mind. Boy, would I love to have good enough sex to make me love someone I hate." she said making an impressed look.

Lily rolled her eyes, and yes, whacked Krys on the arm again. "Like Sirius." she said with a laugh. Ellie giggled and Krys gave her a look.

"If this bruises... yeah I'm suing you." she said glaring and rubbing her arm.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "I wonder why I know you guys sometimes. You do realize this? Krys your like a female Sirius. Sheeze." she said with a laugh.

Krys glared. "I am _not_! He's.. a womanizer."

Ellie gave her a 'oh-come-on' look. "Yes, and your a man..an..izer.." she said pondering her new word.

"_Mananizer_." Krys said thoughtfully tasting the new word as it rolled off her tounge. "I like it." she said with a grin.

Lily and Ellie exchanged looks, and Lily thwacked her arm again.

"I swear that bruise will not _nearly_ be as big as how much I'll sue you for!"

--

"James, are you sure you want to take me to work today? You could be home, its your day off!" said a flustered Lily from rushing too much. She'd woken up late, and was rushing around, now walking fast enough to keep James' large stride at a fast pace next to her in the halls of her office.

"I'm sure Lil, I mean your my wittle _shnukie-pooers_!" he said earning a heartfilled glare from Lily. He laughed from beside her and she slowed a bit, laughing herself.

"Alright, well we got in so late, lunch is soon." she said unhappily. "Let me just check in with Amelia and I'll be with you in a minute James." she said kissing him, intending it to be a quick one on the lips, but he pulled her into it. She slapped him playfully and mouthed 'Later, _Merlin_' rolling her eyes and bustling into Madam Bones' office. James grinned.

James strided over to the chairs outside of the office. A tall, player looking wizard sat next to him. He had a muggle cigarette in his mouth, very vintage of a wizard, and wore a grin, his gaze focussing on Lily who was now outside Amelia's office talking to her about something.

James glanced over at the man, rolling his eyes.

"A looker that one _ey_?" the man asked James, and James desided to see where it went. "Michael MiConway." he said as an after thought introduction.

"Mm.." James said, trying to bite back the bitterness.

"You know, one day I'll get her. Damnable, Merlin she'll be in my appartment soon." he said with a utterly stupid grin on his face noted James. He tried to bite back the death glare he wanted to shoot his way.

"Mhm. You know if she's got a man?" he asked just needing to know what he'd say.

"Oh who gives a damn? I sure as Merlin don't." Michael said still grinning.

Lily looked over at James and smiled.

Michael shifted, apparently the bloke thought the smile was for him. James grit his teeth.

"Hey James. Ready?" Lily said with a smile as she approached.

James smiled. Ah revenge. "Yes dear. Oh, Mr. MiConway, I'm sure you know my fiancee, Lily Evans?" he said with a grin that showed sweet hate for the man. Lily thought it was damn adorable and bit her lip casually.

Michael's face drained of all color that moment. He cleared his throat. "I'll be seeing you then." he squeaked and got up. He made to move right, but James was standing rather close to the chairs that they had been siting on, and Michael couldn't fit through. He walked around them without making eye contact with James, completely pale. James gave a satisfied grunt and kissed Lily on the lips. "I love you, you know that _eh_?" he said with a cute little grin.

Lily just looked confused and flustered at the situation which she didn't understand in the least. "Well, thank you James." she said as they walked off to lunch.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I loved it. Short, but I'm getting to very cool stuff in the next chapters. So stay in tune with the story! I love that last part. Hehe. I'll have a new chapter up pretty soon, similar to how long it took for this one. ) Keep checking back, and I love all you reviewers:**

**Sincerely,**

**---Jess.**

**Potterchik- Thank you! Well, I updated pretty soon this time. I'll have a new chapter up in a simlar time as well. I'm glad you liked it.**

**tigerlily141- Lol. Thanks. Well, their friends 'told' them. Hah. Thanks for the review. )**

**Sweet Southerner- I know. It was. I hope you like the new chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own none of the uber characters JK's brilliant mind has thought up. )****

* * *

**

"So James; you mistevious thing you; what was that about with Michael? He looked paler than some of those old ghosts at Hogwarts. What was ours? Nick? I still don't understand how someone could be _nearly_ headless. Oh right, off track." she said at a look from James showing she was going off again.

They were in the Ministry's huge restaurant of a cafe, talking about random things. Lily had just brought up the incident with Michael MiConway, her fellow employee. He was going to work for her soon though, she was brilliant in her job and getting a promotion quite soon from Amelia Bones.

"Fine fine, I'll tell you just stop _rambling_." he said and she gave him a look then laughed. He smiled back, and started; with a lot enthusiam as he spoke each word. "Well, that **cow**, I mean your fellow _employee_, yeah whatever you call the **bloke**. He was sitting next to me, and talking about how he was going to _'get you in his appartment flat_' and all that. I _swea_r, I would've killed him if it weren't for the area I was in. I mean, there were lawyers walking all around, and that wouldn't be _good_ for my case. You get him in a dark dank alleyway for me, and I'll kick the **crap** out of that--"

"_James_!" Lily hissed. His voice was raising and several of the other lawyers and employees in the Ministry looked his way for brief moments. He gave her an 'I'm sorry' look and Lily rolled her eyes. "Honestly, thank you James but really. Not so loud... He really said that?" she said now a bit of distaste in her voice for the MiConway fellow.

James gave her a look, "No... I'm being a bloke and making it all up." he said sarcastically. Lily raised a brow. "Alright... I get it. _Sorry_." he said and Lily laughed.

"Well thank you James. Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?" she asked with a sexy grin.

James grinned back and said, "Well... you can show me because Lily; right now I'm feeling unloved." he said. At a glare/laugh from Lily he grinned even wider and they finished their lunch talking about random snippets of information.

-----

"Sirius."

"Sirius?"

"Mmm."

"Sirius!"

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"SIRIUS!"

"_Seriously_ Sirius?"

"Yeah."

"Oh _Sirius_..." came a sexy voice.

Sirius and Remus' heads whipped in the voice's origion to find Krys standing there, with a glare plastered accross her face. Sirius raised a brow suggestivly and Remus laughed. Krys responded to Sirius with a slap upside his head.

While Sirius rubbed the back of his neck in obvious discomfort, Krys spoke, "If thats what it takes to get your stupid ass to turn 'round, I don't even know why I bother." she said rolling her eyes.

"I love you when your mad--OKAY I GET IT!" Sirius said at another slap. "Does everyone have some sort of club; besides my old Hogwarts FanClub; to **slap** me all the time?" he said with a look that was truely stupid.

Remus laughed. "Yes, now go over there so we can plan our next moves." he said sarcastically.

"Fine.." Sirius said and got up. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a drink, and a piece of chicken.

"I didn't think he'd take it literaly..." said an astounded Remus. "Is he really that stup--"

"Yes." Krys said immediatly. She'd seated herself on the arm of the armchair Sirius had been sitting in, facing Remus on the couch. She grinned at Remus and he grinned back.

"That question wasn't all that necessary than was--"

"Absolutely not necessary." she said and they both exchanged grins again.

"You done plotting my sad demise yet? Just a note: Don't ruin my face or hair! I want to die good looking thank you." he said from the kitchen.

Krys and Remus exchanged a look, andjust rolled their eyes.

-----

Lily looked at Ellie, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Its honestly not that big of a deal! Its not funny!" she said pleading with her best friends, Lily and Krys.

"Oh yes it is Ellie... You never told us? And he never told James?" Krys said laughing, while Lily at least tried suppressing her laughter.

"Well, if he told James then James better have told me." Lily said and Krys grinned back at her.

Then, at the silence, Lily and Krys exchanged looks and laughed again together; Krys using Lily as her support, for she was falling slowly towards the ground.

"Oh come on!" Ellie said, blushing. "I didn't kiss him back! He just... _dove_ in! And I kicked him in the balls later anyway. Merlin.. its not that funny!" she said with a look of pure friendly hatred for her friends right now.

"Yes... yes it is... Ell... Ellie." said Krys tearing.

"We should stop. Ellie--" Lily giggled again, "Ellie doesn't need the making fun of. Though it is funny."

"Is _not_!" said Ellie in her child like voice.

"Is **too**!" argueed Krys.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I swear, you two could still fit in at Hogwarts... as 4th year students." she said laughing at their childishness.

"But let me explain my side of the story--no laughing Krys! I'll kick your ass otherwize!" said a disgruntled Ellie.

"Fine fine." Krys said waving a hand lazily over at Ellie from the couch that she'd seated herself on. Her legs were crossed and resting on Lily's lap, while Ellie sat accross from them on the arm chair in Lily's appartment.

"Okay now... Sirius and I--STOP LAUGHING _KRYSANA ANA GUILL_!" she yelled using her full name. Krys immediatly stopped.

"I hate my first name..." she mumbled incoherently.

Ellie huffed and went on. "Sirius and I had to walk back to the common room in 7th year. Remember? When we went to visit James in the Hospital Ward; he'd fallen off his broom? They still won though--_okay_! I'm _going_.. I'm _going_.." she said at a glare from the girls. "So, we had to walk back to get him his books so he could finish some of his work--"

"Not like he did homework.. what was the point?" Lily muttered and Krys laughed.

Ellie cleared her throught. "Do you want to hear my side of the story?" she asked with a look.

"Yes yes.. sorry go on." Krys said.

"Okay! Now. We went back, and well Sirius was being his usual conceited self saying that we could 'do _other things_ besides look for books' and crap like that. So... he was being an arse and I went to look for James' bag that he'd left on the couch, while he went and got James' books. When he came down he bumped straight into my nose with his hard head and we both fell." she paused. Krys had her eyebrows raised waiting for the rest; Lily was leaning foward waiting; with a grin on her face.

"So. He. Kinda just. Well, ugh.. When he helped me up he desided to be a smartass and sneak in a kiss. But I was getting ready to say something to him; I think it went something like 'Sirius you big concieted arse'. Yeah so anyway. I opened my mouth... and he just kissed me. He was a good kisser, but still. Ew." she said scrunching up her nose in obvious distaste. Sirius was a friend; and would always be that way. Everyone knew that if Sirius was going to find someone; it would be someone like Krys.

Lily's lips were pressed together holding in a laugh. Krys wasn't even bothering. She was curled up, on her back; legs folded over her stomach and her hands over her face; laughing. Ellie and Lily didn't even know why Krys was laughing so hard.

"Krysana! It is _not_ funny!" said a glaring Ellie. Krys got up and faced her.

"Don't use my name!" she whinned. "_Krysana Ana Guill_. Ew. I mean come on." she said with a look of pure misunderstanding for why her parents came up with such a name.

Lily quirked a brow at her.

"What, its stupid!" she exclaimed.

"So anyway." said Lily turning back to Ellie. "I had a question for you girls." she said now a smile on her face, her eyes bright.

Krys shot up, "Tips for James?" she asked with a stupid grin.

"NO!" said Lily and she laughed. "I've already got all that down." she said and Krys and Ellie laughed back.

"No, I was thinking... since James asked me to marry him; we'll be having a wedding and all that and--"

"Yes; yes we will. And I'll get to kiss my loverly bride." said a voice Lily knew all too well. James stood; leaning against the door frame in a dead sexy way. Lily unoticably swallowed; hard.

Sirius was in the room already, leaning against the wall and Remus was just walking in.

"Hey James. Just talking about the wedding--" Lily said but got cut off by a pale Ellie.

"How long have you guys been here?" Ellie asked hoping and praying that Sirius didn't hear. He'd bring it up and act like a bloke. She didn't need it. After all; they were just friends. Her type would be more of a Remus.

"Just got here. Krys was laughing when we came in." Remus said.

Ellie fell back against her chair. "Okay." she said with a pretty smile; her face regular color again; everything back to normal.

Krys rolled her eyes. James sat on the couch's arm next to Lily. Sirius seated himself on the floor, next to James. Remus sat next to Sirius on the floor.

"So. What I was saying was," Lily started again with a smile to her friends as the boys listened; James already knowing what she was going to say. "I have a request of you two." Lily said with a bigger smile and James smiled too.

Sirius and Remus had already been asked to be Best Men (James just couldn't deside on one of them).

"Mmm?" said Krys now listening. Ellie nodded and waited.

"Well, I want you two to be my Brides Maids; of course. And I want you two to be my special designers for the wedding." she said with a smile. Ellie brightened immediatly; she loved designing and decorating. Krys grinned.

"Okay! Oh, I can't wait. Krys what are you grinning about?" asked Ellie with a brow raised.

"Nothing, but Lily of course would've asked us. We're awesome and all knowing..." she said and Ellie rolled her eyes while Lily laughed. Sirius gave a snort/laugh. Remus rolled his eyes with Ellie, James joining in on the eye-rolling.

"Oh yes, because your both just _**so**_ smart." Lily said sarcastically.

"Hey! She may be dumb and slow but I'm not! Don't ever do that again Lils." Ellie said and Krys glared.

James got up quickly. "Lily and I need to 'dicuss' the wedding. So we'll be back later." he said and grabbed Lily's arm.

"What? Discuss what?" Lily asked clearly not getting it. Sirius looked at them dumbly.

"We need to talk about what were doing after the wedding." James said, repressing a grin.

"Oh." was the last thing they heard before James and Lily rushed out the door.

"Ah, James knows what he's doin' and how to do it." Sirius said lying back on the floor.

"What are you on about?" asked Krys.

"What do couples do after the wedding; on their honeymoon Krys?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Ellie's mouth fell, Krys just grinned, and Remus rolled his eyes for about the 8th time that day.

* * *

**Sorry I hadn't updated soon! Egahh. I had some serious stuff to do. I do graphic designs and stuff; for fun. And I had a ton of requests to fill. ) Sorry!**

**If any of you want to contact me; to chat or ask me stuff:  
AIM: CHAOTICxREALITY**

**E-mail: **


End file.
